Refrigerated display cases and other types of refrigeration units may include a number of foam panels connected at a number of joints. Each panel typically may include a standard low density polystyrene core surrounded by an expanded polyvinyl chloride frame and enclosed within a pair of thin metal skins or liners. For example an existing refrigerated display case may use six (6) panels that may be about two (2) inches in thickness and assembled with a number of joints and other types of support elements. A typical thermal resistance value R for such a refrigerated display case may be about 12.13 or so. The thermal resistance value R of a material may be the thickness of the material divided by the thermal conductivity as expressed in ft2·° F.·hr/Btu (or K-m2/W). Known issues with such refrigerated display cases may include heat loss through the joints, condensation at higher ambient dew point temperatures, and relatively low energy efficiency.
There is thus a desire for an improved refrigerated display case. Such a refrigerated display case may include insulated foam panels with higher thermal resistance values for improved energy efficiency with fewer parts and overall lower construction and operating costs.